As vehicles become more automated, driver's awareness of the vehicle's operating conditions becomes increasingly more important. Many vehicles have alert systems. Such alert systems generally notify drivers and passengers when immediate action is needed from the driver, or a particular component or system is malfunctioning. The notifications issued by the alert system can be audible alerts, visual alerts, etc. However, such alert systems do not notify drivers and passengers when the system is operating in an ideal manner and no action from the driver is needed. Also, such alert systems do not notify drivers and passengers when the system is operating in a less-than ideal manner, yet still operable.